Beyond The Abyss
by sophswarb
Summary: Crossover with Buffy. What lies beyond the abyss? Can the Charmed ones save Buffy and co from the terrible fate that awaits them? Read to find out.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognise. I'm just a fourteen year old girl writing stories, please don't sue me!  
A/N: this is sort of my first fic, so please bear with me! It is an alternate universe, set in about Buffy season 6, but without Spike, Angel or Riley, and Buffy never died, they found a different way, so Dawn isn't the key anymore. Oh, also, Willow isn't addicted to magic, so Tara has no intentions of leaving.

**Prologue **

Dawn, Xander and Anya are all sat in the Summers' living room playing 'The Game Of Life' when Buffy, Willow and Tara walk in.

"Awww! Not another kid!" Complained Anya "Another kid to wallow in my money!"

"Anya, you do know what game you're playing right?" Came Buffy's voice from the hall.

"Of course I do! It's 'The Game of Life' Anya replied, with a touch of annoyance.

"Kids are good, you get money for having them." Buffy told her, as she came in and sat down.

"Where'd Willow and Tara go?" asked Dawn, now bored with this conversation.

"Through in the kitchen, they'll be through any minute." Buffy answered "I think they went to make some drinks."

"We did, but someone forgot to go shopping today, so we're out of coffee." Willow said, as she walked through with Tara.

"I meant to go, but I kinda, forgot." replied Tara.

"It doesn't matter, we'll cope without coffee." Reassured Buffy.

"Ugh, guys? What's that?" questioned Xander, pointing to a rapidly growing black hole, just above the fireplace. It had begun as a small speck, when Tara and Willow walked in, growing slowly at first, but now that Xander had pointed it out, was growing very rapidly indeed.

"Dawn, go!" Buffy commanded.

"I…I can't, Buffy." Dawn answered worriedly, as some kind of force held her to her seat.

"okay, can anyone move?" Buffy asked, everyone shook their heads. "Great, she sighed, turning to look back at the hole.

Suddenly, the curtains snapped shut and the doorway into the lounge was bricked up. "what the…?" Buffy began, before being cut off by a fast, strong wind, blowing through the whole room. "Everybody hold on! I've a feeling that we're not gonna be here much longer!" Buffy yelled above the wind. Obligingly, everyone clutched at the closest thing to them, as the invisible force holding them down released them, and the winds changed, sucking all of them towards the hole. Despite their efforts, they were all soon sucked into the black abyss, and it closed up swiftly behind them, the doorway unbricked and everything returned to normal, with one exception, the missing people.

* * *

A/N: I know, short and kinda rubbish, but please bear with me and review, now! Press that little button and review! Next part coming asap! 


	2. The Premonition

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise, probably nothing else either, except the story line!

A/N: Hello! I know it's another short one, but it is necessary!

Chapter 1 – The Premonition

A small brunette, not much older than fifteen was running, running away from a hooded demon, an older woman, with blonde hair was lying with a man, blood trickling out of the side of her mouth, the man had cracked his head and was lying with his head on her stomach, his hand, still resting in her hair. The brunette gets knocked down, and tries to crawl away, whilst whispering the name of someone. Another blonde, this time quite short, comes up behind the demon and kicks him, with impressive strength, but he hits her, and she flies away, landing against a stone building, blood flows down her head as she slumps down, lifeless. The brunette screams and cries, getting up, only to knocked into two more bodies, a redhead and a brunette, who are huddled together, with a pile of rubble covering part of them, the brunette lies lifelessly, as the demon shimmers out.

Phoebe awoke suddenly, Piper sat beside her, sponging her forehead. Phoebe was confused, where was she? Why wasn't she in her room? Oh…it all came flooding back to her, they were in Paige's apartment, they had been here to find Paige after a demon had attacked, then, oh, the premonition, they had to stop it.

"Piper…a demon, innocents, about six, tomorrow night, he was strong Piper, he killed them all." Phoebe shakily told her.

"It's okay, Phoebs, we'll stop it, we will."

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure whether to continue this, so please review if you want it to stay, and I'll see if it's worth carrying on. 


	3. Where are we?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.

A/N: Still not much Charmed, I know, but they are on their way!.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Where Are We?

In a badly lit alleyway, a black hole snaps open, causing a strong wind as it throws out six figures. It then rapidly closes, leaving the figures lying on the ground.

"Erm, guys? Where are we?" came a voice from a clump of large, dirty bins.

"Dawn? Are you okay?" Buffy's voice rang out.

"I'm fine Buffy! But _where_ are we?" the voice came back from the bins.

"Or how did we get here at least?" asked Xander, cautiously getting up, pulling Anya up with him.

"A big black hole formed in the living room and pulled us in it, bringing us to the unknown destination, a.k.a. here." Buffy stated, earning herself a glare from Xander.

"Dawnie? Why don't you come out here with the rest of us?" spoke up Willow.

"Well, I would if I could! I'm kind of, stuck." Came Dawn's voice from the bins.

"Stuck?" Buffy asked

"My foot is caught in something, I can't see quite what." Dawn called back.

Buffy walked over to the bins to see Dawn huddled in a corner there, clearly still how she landed. Her foot disappeared into a shadow between two bins, Buffy lifted up one of the two bins, freeing Dawn's foot, then lifted her out and away from the bins.

"Buffy, I'm not five you know! You don't need to lift me up!"

"No, you're not five, technically you're one and a half. Besides, If you're all that old, then how the heck did you manage to get your foot trapped like that! Little kids manage to get stuck in places much easier." Buffy retorted

"I am _not_ a little kid!" Dawn shouted back

"Well then how come…"

"Erm, sorry to interrupt the little shout match, but don't we need to get out of here and figure out where the heck we are?" Xander asked, cutting Buffy off.

"Yeah, it is late, we need somewhere to stay the night." Tara added.

"Anyone got any money?" Questioned Buffy.

"I've got my credit card" Willow said

"Me too." Added Tara

"I have money!" Called Anya "Somewhere." She added under her breath.

"Well I think I might have a credit card with me too, so we should manage to stay in a motel tonight." Buffy told them as they walked out into the street. "And I'm guessing that we're not in Sunnydale any more." Buffy continued as she watched the traffic go by. "I'm thinking somewhere big, so, left or right?" she asked.

"Well, if we head towards the centre of the town, there's likely to be a 'You Are Here' sign that'll us tell us where we are" Tara answered

"Something tells me we're in San Francisco" Dawn told them

"Why do you think that?" Asked Buffy

"Oh, just a feeling" replied Dawn "That and the fact we just passed a sign that said 'Welcome To San Francisco', but you know, could be either."

"Well we need to find a motel then don't we." Xander stated, cutting in before Buffy could make a comment.

"How about that one?" Asked Dawn.

"What one?" Dawn pointed to a building to their right with a large lighted sign stating 'Premier Motels – stay in style' "That one" she answered, "Although, by the looks of it, I think their preferred style is 'Dumpsite'" she continued as they walked over the road to the motel and booked in.

* * *

a/n: Now you've read it, go review it! I'll love you forever! Pretty please? flutters eyelashes If you do I'll try to update real quick! So go! Review! Don't hang around listening to me babble! REVIEW!

Still here? You should be reviewing! (Oh no, I have stooped to they very lowest, bullying the few readers I do have!)


	4. Bulb?

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or Buffy, simple as.

A/n: Yay! A Charmed chappie! Thankies for my reviews! I love all my reviewers! You guys are the greatest! (see, no bullying!) This chapter picks up from the end of chapter 2. Apologies for the lateness, I've been busy and also suffering from an infamous illness, the dreaded writer's block! (I knew I should've planned it before I wrote it!)

Chapter 4 – Bulb? 

"Phoebs, how did you know it was tomorrow?" Piper asked.

"What was tomorrow?" Phoebe asked, confused.

"Your premonition? You know, the mass slaughter one?"

"Oh, right, I don't know, maybe my powers are growing?" Phoebe answered

Piper sighed "Okay, well we should go and check the book of shadows, see if we can find this demon. We'll find Paige after we find out about this demon."

Phoebe nodded and they walked out of Paige's apartment.

* * *

When they arrived back at the manor Phoebe and Piper hurried up to the attic to check the book of shadows for the demon that Phoebe had seen.

"So, what did this demon look like?" Piper asked, Phoebe frowned in thought "He was a dirty green colour with big blistery things all over him. He had massive black teeth and was pretty strong." Piper flicked through the book, finally stopping on a page and lifting the book "This him?" she asked "yeah, that's him." Phoebe answered with a shudder "Upper level demon, yadda yadda, called Bulb, weird! Powers: energy balls, shimmering, creating portals to other realities, times and places…once he's done this he kills his victims in various ways, he has impressive strength and can use a beings powers against them. Vanquishing potion and power of three spell needed" Piper read, "Oh, note from grams: Do it yourselves; great." Piper said. "So we need Paige then?" Phoebe asked "Yep, I'll get Leo to sense her and bring her here, I'll do the potion, and could you write the power of three spell?" Piper asked, phoebe nodded.

"LEO!" Piper bellowed "Get your ass down here now!" Leo orbed in annoyed "Couldn't you say please once in a while, rather than just ordering me?" Leo asked indignantly. "Sense Paige, we need her" Piper told him, ignoring what he just said. Leo closed his eyes and concentrated. "She's at work." he told them "At work! She was ill she shouldn't be at work! We need to know where she is for the power of three!" Piper screeched. Leo and Phoebe winced "More to the point, she should be resting, not working, she's ill and she won't do herself any good if she's at work." Phoebe pointed out as Leo orbed to get Paige. "Whatever" Piper sighed, walking downstairs

A few minutes later Leo orbed in with an annoyed Paige who stomped downstairs to help Piper. "Whoa, cranky!" Phoebe commented as Paige left the room "What's up with her?" "Her boss caught her asleep and told her she'd better sort out all her work, he wanted nothing left on her desk by the end of the day, and now I've taken her away, so she can't do it. She's convinced being charmed will cause her to lose her job." Leo answered "I've gotta go, call if you need me." Leo said as he orbed out.


	5. Premonitions

Disclaimer: i don't own charmed or Buffy

Chapter 5 – Premonition (2)

It wasn't long before Phoebe was once again joined by her two sisters, she sighed, it looked like they'd been arguing again. Piper was finding it hard to accept that Prue was gone and that she had to be the big sister now, and Paige just wouldn't let anyone into her life. Phoebe knew that she was going to have to talk to them about it sooner or later, but she figured that it could wait until this demon was vanquished.

"Got the potion?" Piper held it up in way of an answer "Well I've got the spell, so all we need to do now is to scry for him." Phoebe finished

"Wait a sec." Paige's voice rang out from behind the book, causing both of her sisters to turn around. "The book's writing something: 'In some realities, or worlds, he has no visible form, so consequently creates portals in order to move his victims to another world where he has the freedom to kill them. Bulb has been around for many years, scavenging for something that will give him the power he needs to take over and rule the underworld.'" Phoebe walked over and looked at the book, but as soon as she touched it was thrown into another premonition (a continuation of the one in chapter 2).

_The demon shimmers out and then shimmers back in behind the small brunette (Dawn) as she cautiously cracks open one eye, checking to see if he was fooled. She then gives a start as the demon grabs her and shimmers out, reappearing at the top of Golden Gate bridge and tying her to it. He then laughs and tells her that she may not be the key anymore, but she still has all the mystical energy. She looks frightened as he shimmers out and then shimmers back in cradling an athame and thrusts it into her stomach, he then proceeds to cut her all over with it before absorbing her life energy and absorbing her blood. His eyes then go completely black and he grows, evolving into an even more hideous creature._

"Phoebs!" Piper exclaimed as Phoebe collapsed. "What happened?" She asked anxiously. Taking a deep breath, Phoebe recounted her premonition.

"It sounds like we'll need to be well rested beforehand then." Piper began "Paige, you should stay here tonight" Phoebe cut in "You're sick, so you'll get the best rest here, where we can take care of you." Then, before Paige or Piper could protest, she took Paige down to Prue's bedroom, Piper right behind her, before they went into their separate bedrooms.

XXX

I know, short and boring, but it was necessary (I think!) I'm sorry for not updating in _ages_, but I promise to try and update faster in future!


End file.
